


Похищение на два часа

by Luchenza



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Едва лишь Мелоди впервые в жизни удалось сбежать от мадам Ковариан, её снова похитили. Совсем ненадолго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похищение на два часа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/gifts).



В городе оказалось холодно: наверное, сейчас была зима или что-то вроде того. Мелоди спрятала пальцы в рукаве своего свитера – стало немного теплее, но не особенно. Было неудобно, но она продолжала сжимать две волшебные вещи, которые помогли ей в побеге: пилочку для ногтей и пластмассовую вилочку из кукольного домика. Талисманы удачи просто так не бросают, особенно если они взламывают электронные замки пятого уровня.

Кошка испуганно метнулась прочь от мусорного ящика, испугавшись внезапной вспышки света, из которой появилась Мелоди, и сверкнула из-под сливного желоба желтыми глазами.

– Р-р-р! – сказала Мелоди громко и топнула ногой. Кошка скрылась за углом, а страх, сковывающий тело добавочным холодом, начал сходить на нет, словно тоже испугался рыка. 

Мелоди скрестила руки на груди, изо всех сил натягивая рукава на пальцы. Свитер может быть талисманом удачи? Наверное, ведь на нём такой классный пингвин с бластером.

Она сделала шаг вперёд, в большой и сверкающий город. На самом деле до него было ещё много шагов, потому что эта тёмная подворотня оказалась в стороне от блеска и огней, но то, что Мелоди увидела вдалеке, показалось ей раем. Сияние огней (как их было много!), всё в зелёном и красном, а ещё немного в белом, потому что снег тонким слоем занёс улицы. 

Мадам Ковариан мстительна, так что Мелоди вполне может умереть здесь, но в раю, наверное, стоит умереть – и родиться снова.

– Эй! – вдруг раздался голос совсем рядом, и Мелоди увидела кого-то. Похоже, это был человек. Или же…

– Ты Доктор? – спросила она подозрительно, крепче сжав пилочку для ногтей. И вилочку из кукольного домика – тоже.

Пингвин на свитере наверняка тоже сжал крепче бластер, ведь талисман удачи обязан помогать ей.

– Я Джон Смит, – ответил голос и потом добавил: – Классный пингвин! 

– Ага.

– А у меня есть феска. Нравится?

Фигура выросла над ней и превратилась в долговязое существо неопределённой расы. Существо показывало на свою голову, на которой Мелоди увидела странный головной убор.

– Не-а, – сказала она честно и прострелила её пальцем.

Существо улыбнулось до самых ушей и что-то пробормотало себе под нос. Мелоди не разобрала, что именно. 

– Тебя послали меня вернуть или убить? – спросила она прямо, и улыбка стала исчезать с лица долговязого.

– Нет, – ответил он взволнованно. – Нет-нет! Я подумал, что ты заблудилась и потеряла праздник.

Это какая-то игра? Мелоди подумала, что она неверно расслышала.

– Праздник?

– Конечно! Ведь совсем скоро Рождество!

Она посмотрела на него непонимающе.

– О, ты не знаешь. Тогда я обязан тебе показать.

Он протянул ей руку, и Мелоди, поколебавшись секунду, взялась за неё. 

Ей ведь всё равно было нечего терять.

 

***

 

– Пахнет здорово.

– А на вкус ещё лучше, – незнакомец, назвавшийся Джоном Смитом, уже облизывал ложку, запивая пирожное чем-то ещё более сладким. И феску он так и не снял.

Мелоди заправила рыжую прядь волос за ухо и снова принюхалась. После прогулки на свежем воздухе, среди гирлянд и смешных существ с накладными бородами, безумно хотелось есть. А лакомствами её баловали нечасто; обычно лишь в случаях, когда она показывала хорошие результаты в стрельбе из нового вида оружия. Она настороженно подцепила кусочек на вилку и осмотрела его. А потом взяла в рот. Пирожное действительно оказалось очень вкусным. 

– Это похоже на свидание, – сказала она, и Джон, кажется, поперхнулся. – Я видела в фильмах, – она хитро прищурилась. – А может быть, ты такой нехороший человек, который похищает маленьких девочек?

Подвижное лицо Джона стало очень оскорбленным.

– Если я и похитил тебя, то только на час! 

Мелоди ненадолго задумалась.

– Можно и на два. Я хочу ещё кусочек пиццы.

Джон улыбнулся. Казалось, будто он видит её, Мелоди, насквозь. Она зябко передёрнула плечами.

Когда с первой порцией пиццы было покончено, а потом вскоре и со второй, и Мелоди, потянувшись за новым куском, всё-таки убрала руку, за их столиком воцарилась тишина. Джон перестал трещать, как старый дроид, и стал беспокойно озираться по сторонам. 

Вскоре, впрочем, выяснилось, в чём дело.

– …Я так и знала, что с тобой что-то не так! – торжествующе воскликнула Мелоди. А потом продолжила шёпотом: – Ты не похититель, потому что на самом деле ты вор!

– Технически я ничего не украл, – Джон показал пустые руки, потёр их друг о друга и поправил свой галстук-бабочку. – Так что ты не права! 

– Украл – меня! А ещё полпиццы, два пирожных и клубничный коктейль.

– А ты – второе пирожное и ещё три куска пиццы. Так что мы сообщники.

Мелоди вздохнула. От этих взрослых одни только проблемы.

– Ладно, у тебя нет денег, у меня – тоже. Бежим?

– Бежим, – согласился он.

И Мелоди ему подмигнула. Уж что-что, а сбегать она точно умела! 

Джон Смит подмигнул ей в ответ, прежде чем начал считать до трёх.

Они со смехом выбежали из кафе, и холодный воздух врывался в рот Мелоди, пока она петляла по переулкам, следуя за спиной Джона в твидовом пиджаке. Когда они оба наконец остановились, Мелоди фыркнула, сдувая попавшие в нос снежинки. Джон смотрел на небо, и она тоже подняла взгляд вверх. Видно было не очень хорошо, но Мелоди знала точно, что эти созвездия ей никогда не встречались на ночном небе. 

– Теперь что? – спросила она. 

Джон всё так же смотрел на небо.

– Ты можешь уйти, – сказал он, и голос у него был такой, словно он боялся, что она ответит «да», и в то же время очень не хотел, чтобы она сказала «нет». Пока Мелоди молчала, он накинул на её плечи свой пиджак – второй раз за сегодняшний день. Она закуталась в него, как в плед.

– Как ты можешь быть таким доверчивым? Я знаю, что ты Доктор, – наконец сказала она. 

Он словно не удивился, только кивнул, и уголки его губ поползли вниз, к несуразному подбородку.

– Да? – только и спросил он, снова потирая руками.

– Мне показывали твои фотографии. Я видела тебя старым и молодым, темноволосым и рыжим…

– Неужели я буду рыжим! Спасибо за спойлер! – воскликнул Доктор, словно очнувшись от своего оцепенения. – Хотя спойлерить, Мелоди, очень, очень нехорошо. Поверь, за спойлеры тебя все ненавидят. Однажды я кому-то в двадцатом веке рассказал, концовку самых последних, десятых «Звёздных войн», так меня чуть… кхм, так о чём ты говорила? Извини, что перебил.

Мелоди неверяще смотрела на него всё время, пока из него лился этот бессмысленный поток слов. Чем дальше, чем больше она сердилась. В течение всей жизни её настраивали против… вот этого вот?

– Ты дурак, Доктор! – сказала она. – Ты знаешь, что тебя хотят убить? Ты ведь знаешь! А ты такой… – она взмахнула руками, подбирая слова, – …такой ходишь тут радостный, несёшь какую-то чепуху…

Доктор резко присел на корточки и схватил её за плечи. Мелоди замолкла в замешательстве.

– Я знаю, – проникновенно сказал он. – Меня многие хотят стереть с лица Вселенной. И именно поэтому я такой.

– Я ведь тебя убью когда-нибудь, – прошептала она, глядя прямо в его глаза. Странные глаза, совсем не юношеские, в отличие от его лица.

Доктор улыбнулся, смотря на неё с нежностью.

– Ничего страшного, – ответил он. – Знаешь, всё на самом деле поправимо, кроме омлета с помидорами. Это ужасно! Никогда не клади в омлет помидоры.

Мелоди куснула ноготь на большом пальце в смятении. В ней поднималось неведомое чувство, и она, поддавшись порыву, крепко обняла Доктора, такого странного и такого… доброго? Кем он на самом деле был? Что он сделал, что его так ненавидят? Ей рассказывали – о, ей многое рассказывали! – но теперь она не знала, кому в действительности верить. И Мелоди отпрянула, обхватив себя рукавами пиджака.

– На тебе датчик слежения, – тихо сказал Доктор. – Но я не могу его снять. 

– Почему?

– Потому что есть события, которые нельзя переписывать. Они уже произошли, и если стереть их, то сотрётся слишком многое. Ткань времени надорвётся, ммм… ну примерно как на моём пиджаке. Вот здесь, видишь?

На локте действительно была дырка, и Мелоди просунула в неё палец.

– Я поняла. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулась?

Доктор посмотрел на неё, очень-очень грустный.

– Нет, я не хочу. Но иначе нельзя. Мы с тобой обязательно увидимся снова, только постарайся меня не возненавидеть.

– Постараюсь, – серьёзно ответила Мелоди и добавила: – Ты меня тоже. Я так, на всякий случай.

И теперь Доктор её обнял и долго не отпускал. Его галстук-бабочка немного колол шею, но это было неважно.

Когда Доктор ушёл, на Мелоди остался его пиджак, и она просунула руки в рукава, но не для того, чтобы было теплее. Пожалуй, Мелоди сама не слишком понимала.

Вскоре над головой засветились прожекторами прилетевшие за ней корабли.


End file.
